In wireless communications networks, there is a need for determining the optimal configuration, organization, and operating parameters for wireless communications infrastructures, such as proper site locations, operating frequencies, radiated power, code assignments, handoff thresholds, etc. Currently, wireless communication network planning requires significant a priori analysis followed by follow-on empirical verification, testing and network adjustments, which are time consuming, expensive, and require network planning experts and sophisticated tools.
In some environments and applications, such as in military and emergency applications, there may be a need for deploying additional replacement or stand-alone autonomous wireless infrastructures without having sufficient time and/or resources to go through the lengthy and laborious manual network planning of such dynamic networks.
There is a need, therefore, for rapid, automatic configuration and organization of wireless networks as well as dynamic network planning and/or resource discovery.